Sundown
| days=7 (Ajira crash) | writer=Paul Zbyszewski & Graham Roland | director=Bobby Roth | starring=Naveen Andrews - Sayid Jarrah Nestor Carbonell - Richard Alpert* Emilie de Ravin - Claire Littleton Henry Ian Cusick - Desmond Hume* Michael Emerson - Benjamin Linus Jeff Fahey - Frank Lapidus Matthew Fox - Jack Shephard Jorge Garcia - Hugo Reyes* Josh Holloway - James Ford* Daniel Dae Kim - Jin-Soo Kwon Yunjin Kim - Sun-Hwa Kwon Ken Leung - Miles Straume Evangeline Lilly - Kate Austen Terry O'Quinn - John Locke Zuleikha Robinson - Ilana Verdansky * Did not appear in the episode. | guests=Cas Anvar - Anthony Azizi - Kevin Durand - Andrea Gabriel - John Hawkes - Lennon Kimberly Joseph - Cindy Chandler Hiroyuki Sanada - Dogen | costars=Salvatore Abbadessa - Cabbie Mickey Graue - Zach David P. Griffith - Screaming Other Kiersten Havelock - Emma Aramis Knight - Sam Peter Stray - Doctor Kailee Velasco - Eva | transcript=Sundown transcript }} '"Sundown"' is the sixth episode of Season 6 of ''Lost and the 109th produced hour of the series as a whole. It was originally broadcast on March 2, 2010. Sayid is faced with a difficult decision and the Man in Black plays out his plan with help from Sayid and Claire. Synopsis Previously on Lost * Sayid is shot by Roger Linus. * Sayid is held under the surface of the water in the well until he drowns and dies. * Sayid is resurrected and tortured by Dogen. * Dogen asks Jack to poison Sayid because there is a darkness growing in him. * Jack tells Sayid of Dogen's intentions. On the Island As Dogen calmly reads a book (Deep River by Shusaku Endo), Sayid barges into his chambers and confronts him about the machine he was hooked up to when they stuck him with needles and said they were testing him. Dogen tells him that for every man, there is a scale and on one side of the scale there is good and on the other side evil. The machine tells them how the scale is balanced and that Sayid's scale tipped "the wrong way". ♪ Dogen admits he tried to poison Sayid because he thinks it would be best if Sayid were dead. Sayid says that Dogen does not know him as well as he thinks. He adds, "I am a good man." Dogen attacks Sayid and a vicious fight ensues. Dogen's fighting skills are considerable and he finally manages to overpower Sayid and pin him down to his desk. As Dogen is about to stab Sayid in the throat, the baseball that he had on his desk rolls off and the sound of it hitting the ground stays his hand. With restrained anger, he tells Sayid to leave and never return. Dogen picks the baseball up contemplatively. ♪ The Man in Black, standing outside the circle of ash, sends Claire into the Temple with a message for Dogen. She shows some unwillingness and asks him to send Sawyer or Jin or go himself. He simply reminds her that if he could do it himself he wouldn't be asking her. Claire demands a guarantee that she will have her son back so the Man says, "I always do what I say." As she steps over the circle of ash, she asks whether he will hurt the Temple dwellers. The Man in Black replies, "Only the ones that won't listen." ♪ Sayid picks up his bag and is ready to walk off when Miles asks what he is doing. Sayid explains that he has been banished from the Temple. Sayid wonders why the people who now want him dead are the same people who saved his life. Miles corrects him, making it clear to Sayid that he was dead for two hours and that whoever brought Sayid back, it wasn't the Temple Others. ♪ Just then Claire comes through the Temple doorway and as Dogen approaches says to him: "He wants to see you"; Dogen speaks to Lennon in Japanese but Claire tells him to "speak English". Dogen refuses to go, saying that he is "not a fool" and that if he steps outside the Temple the Man would kill him. Claire suggests he sends someone that the Man won't kill. Dogen tells Lennon to have Claire thrown into a pit and to have Shephard and Reyes brought to him. Lennon says that they can't be found, Dogen says to Lennon to "Try harder"; he then turns to Sayid and asks him to follow him. Sayid says "I thought you wanted me to leave," and Dogen says that things have changed. ♪ Back to his chambers, Dogen unearths a carved box from a plant pot which he cleans and opens, revealing a ceremonial dagger. He explains to Sayid that Claire is a confused girl under the influence of an angry man, that this man has been trapped for years but is free now that Jacob is gone and that he will not stop until he has destroyed every living thing on the Island. He says that the man is "evil incarnate." Dogen gives Sayid the dagger warning him that this person is going to appear to him under the guise of someone Sayid knows and who died and that Sayid should stab him in the chest before giving him any chance to talk. As Sayid wonders why should he do all that for Dogen, Dogen tells him that it's his chance to prove that he is a "good person." Sayid leaves the Temple and comes upon Kate, who asks what happened at the Temple. Sayid says that she should ask Miles. Kate soon arrives at the Temple and is let inside, finding Miles playing Solitaire. ♪ He asks her whether Sawyer had sent her packing and she uncomfortably has to admit it. He says that he wanted to follow Sawyer too, but he was sure that would be the outcome for him too, then he tells her that Claire appeared in the Temple and was taken away by the Others. In the jungle Sayid hears and feels the strange rustling of a powerful breeze accompanied by the sounds of the Monster in the undergrowth, and suddenly Locke appears behind him. As the Man in Black says "Hello, Sayid" Sayid rushes and plunges the dagger in his chest, then he steps back puzzled as the Man in Black contemplates the dagger in his chest and asks, "Now, what'd you go and do that for?" The Man in Black seems unfazed and pulls the bloodless dagger out, offering it back to Sayid. Sayid takes the dagger cautiously and asks him "What are you?," a question the Man in Black disregards, wondering what the Others told Sayid he was so that Sayid might attack him. Sayid tells him they said he was "evil incarnate" to which the Man in Black chuckles and explains to Sayid that Dogen knew that Sayid had no chance of killing him and that Dogen was trying to get Sayid killed by the Man in Black after the failed attempt. The Man in Black then prompts Sayid to admit that this was not the first time Dogen had tried to get someone else to kill Sayid. Sayid asks Locke what it is that he is trying to talk Sayid into. The Man in Black answers he just wants Sayid to deliver a message. Building an incentive for Sayid he says that he can get Sayid anything he wants, anything in the entire world. Sayid replies that the only thing he ever wanted died in his arms and that he will never see it again. The Man in Black seals the deal by rhetorically asking Sayid, "What if you could?" ♪ Sayid returns to the Temple and publicly announces that the Man in the jungle has sent him with a message: that Jacob is dead so none of the Temple dwellers have to stay here anymore and that they are free. He says that the man is leaving the Island forever and that those who want to go with him should join him before sundown and be saved, or stay and die. This seems to upset Cindy, Zach, and Emma, all of whom had been listening curiously. ♪ Meanwhile Lennon finds Kate looking for Claire and wants to question her about Sawyer and Jin, but after Kate pins Lennon to a wall and demands to see Claire, he allows Kate two minutes to speak with her and leads Kate to the pit. Claire is at the bottom of the pit muttering and singing "Catch a Falling Star" to herself. Kate greets Claire, who takes a while to recognize Kate. She explains that they have her in the pit because they took Aaron, but Kate explains that it is she who took Aaron because they couldn't find her and that she raised him off-Island, to Claire's evident chagrin. ♪When Kate says that she returned to the island to "rescue" Claire so she can go back to Aaron, Claire ominously responds, "I'm not the one who needs rescuing." Kate is taken away by Lennon, Claire calls out after her, "He's coming Kate, he's coming and they can't stop him." A large group of Temple dwellers are preparing to depart following Sayid's warning, despite the objections of Lennon, who shouts that the Temple is still safe. Cindy reminds Lennon that Jacob is dead and claims that if it isn't safe anymore, they can't take the risk. She then departs, along with Zach and Emma. Miles rushes up to Sayid and asks whether they should escape, but Sayid says he first needs to return Dogen's dagger. ♪ In the Temple pool room, Dogen is contemplating and examining the baseball. Sayid confronts him wondering why he had tried to get him killed by other people instead of doing it with his own hands. Dogen reveals his history, saying that he once was a successful banker in Osaka and had a twelve-year-old son who enjoyed playing baseball. After his promotion at the bank, Dogen's coworkers took him out for celebratory drinks and Dogen had too much to drink, after which he went to pick up his son from a baseball game, that they had a very bad car accident which he survived. He is vague about whether his son died or was seriously injured. In the hospital Dogen was approached by a man he had never met, Jacob, who offered him a bargain: The boy's life could be saved, but only if Dogen would come to the Island to work and that he could never see the boy again. ♪ Sayid sympathetically reflects that Jacob drives a hard bargain and Dogen wonders whether the man outside offered a similar bargain to Sayid. Then, noticing that it is sundown, he asks Sayid whether he will choose to stay or go. Sayid replies that he would like to stay but suddenly tackles Dogen and leaps with him into the pool, holding him down until he drowns. Lennon rushes in berating Sayid, saying that Dogen was the only thing keeping "him" out. ♪ Sayid says "I know", and swiftly slits Lennon's throat with the dagger, throwing his body into the pool. The Smoke Monster then invades the Temple, overwhelming the Others that remained, killing everyone in its path and causing havoc. Kate and Miles rush to escape but are separated when Kate goes to rescue Claire. Kate returns to the pit where Claire is being kept, telling her that she will get her out, but Claire rejects Kate's offer saying that they'll be much safer in the pit. ♪ The Smoke Monster sweeps into the chamber forcing Kate to grab the rope steps and dangle in the pit while the Smoke Monster barrels over her. Kate watches the Monster rushing by, terrified yet entranced, while Claire looks up also entranced. }} Meanwhile, Miles tries to barricade himself in a store room. Despite his efforts to block the door, it is forced open by Ilana, (who Miles meets for the first time) followed by Frank Lapidus, Sun and Ben. Ilana asks him where Shephard, Reyes and Ford are, but Miles states he's the only one left. Miles is surprised to see Frank present, but the latter quickly reminds him there will be time for explanations later. Ilana asks whether Jarrah is here and Miles states that he is by the pool. Ben immediately leaves saying he'll get him, despite Ilana's plea to stay together. Ben finds Sayid sitting near the pool, contemplating. When Ben tells Sayid to come with him saying that there is still time to escape, Sayid calmly replies, "Not for me" and offers Ben a sinister smile. Ben sees the bodies of Dogen and Lennon then backs away in fear and rushes off. }} Back in the passageway, Miles asks Sun where Jin is and Sun is stunned to learn that Jin is alive and nearby. Ilana looks for the doorway symbol, the same one that Hurley used. ♪ Finding it, she opens the passage allowing the group, minus Ben, to escape just before the Monster thunders down the passageway. ♪ Sayid and Claire emerge into the ruined courtyard of the Temple, which is strewn with bodies of slain Temple Others. ♪ Kate follows them, picking up a rifle from one of the dead. Rain falls as Sayid and Claire join the Man in Black, who stands outside the Temple, flanked by fifteen of the Others who have joined his side. Following last, Kate is stunned as for her first time sees the Man in Black in the form of the deceased John Locke. The Man in Black receives Sayid and Claire with a self-satisfied expression. Turning to Kate, the Man in Black momentarily gazes at her as if slightly surprised at her presence, then turns and leads his group (whom Kate begins to follow) away. ♪♪ Flash sideways is updated by about her family life.}} Sayid is sitting nervously in a cab in Los Angeles. He pays the cabbie and gets out, carrying a bouquet of yellow roses. He walks up to the front door of a house, rings the doorbell and sees his reflection in the door window. greets him warmly, as do her two children. ♪ Sayid's brother, Omer joins them and half-jokingly confronts Sayid about bringing roses for his wife. After dinner, Sayid sends the children to get his gifts from Australia in his bag. Sayid's brother receives a phone call, declares that dinner is over because the call is business and then leaves the dinner table, much to Nadia's disappointment. Now alone, Nadia asks whether Sayid got the letters she sent him during his travels. Sayid tells her that he did get them, thus prompting her to ask why he never wrote back. ♪ Before he can answer, the children return with their presents (boomerangs) as well as a picture of Nadia that the children found in his bag. Omer reappears and watches the scene silently from a doorway; there is evident tension between the two brothers. explains to Omer that he is not a violent man anymore.}} Omer wakes Sayid in the middle of the night to explain that he is in trouble and needs Sayid's help. He tells Sayid that he borrowed money from a man to open another store and although he paid the debt back with his life savings, the man is demanding he pay "interest" for as long as he owns his business. Sayid offers to help with money but his brother sharply refuses and tells him what he really needs is for Sayid to "convince these people to leave Omer alone." Omer says he "knows what kind of man" Sayid is, referencing Sayid's past in the Iraqi Republican Guard, and pleads for his help because he knows Sayid cares about Nadia and the children. Sayid refuses to help, saying that he is sorry but he is "not that man anymore." ♪ and receive the news from the doctor.}} The next morning, Sayid walks the children to the school bus. ♪ After he sends them off Nadia rushes out of the house yelling to Sayid that Omer is in the hospital and is seriously injured. The two arrive at the St. Sebastian Hospital, passing by Dr. Jack Shephard reviewing a medical chart. A doctor says Omer has a punctured lung and that he claims he was mugged. Upon hearing this, Sayid tells Nadia to wait at the hospital because he is leaving. She detects that Sayid is going to seek revenge for Omer and begs him not to do it. She pleadingly asks him to return to the house and look after the children. ♪ That evening Nadia returns home. Sayid is repairing a vase broken by the children playing with a boomerang. Nadia reports that Omer is recovering from surgery and is awake. She makes it clear that she knows about the loan, and she believes dealing with it is solely Omer's responsibility as he brought the trouble on himself. She confronts Sayid about the picture of her from his bag, asking him why he pushed her towards his brother if he has been carrying a picture of her for so long (an obvious indicator that Sayid has always had feelings for her). Sayid explains that he has spent twelve years dealing with his guilt for all the horrible things he did while a soldier. Finally, he explains that he cannot be with Nadia because he "does not deserve" her. As Sayid is leaving Omer and Nadia's home at a later day, a black SUV pulls up. Omar gets out of the vehicle and asks Sayid if he is going to pick up the kids. A second man exits from the vehicle as Omar asks Sayid to get into the car. Sayid appears to assess the situation so Omar offers the alternative (in Arabic) of them picking up the children together. Sayid complies and is taken to a restaurant kitchen. A man is cooking eggs with his back turned. As Sayid is shown to a chair the man offers Sayid eggs which he says he can prepare fried, scrambled, or even poached — in his opinion, he can make "some very good eggs indeed." Sayid politely declines and the man sits in front of him to enjoy his eggs and introduces himself as . Keamy mockingly asks Sayid about his brother's condition after being mugged. Martin says that it is good that Omer is still around to take care of his family and rhetorically asks if Sayid also wants to take care of Omer's family. Sayid nods. Keamy proceeds to tell Sayid about Omer's debt, and when Sayid answers that Omer told him he already paid in full, Keamy replies that he still owes him money. Sayid then asks Keamy if he put his brother in the hospital and as Keamy nonchalantly denies it, Sayid hits Omar, grabs his gun, and uses him as a human shield. The other henchman fires and kills Omar, and Sayid shoots the second henchman and points his gun at Keamy. Keamy nervously tries to negotiate his life by forgiving the debt and asking Sayid to forget about the whole thing. Sayid says he cannot forget and shoots him. offers to forgive Omer's debt, moments before being shot.}} finds in a freezer.}} Then he hears banging noises coming from a walk-in freezer and finds Jin, gagged, beaten and tied up. Sayid pulls off tape over Jin's mouth and Jin shouts in Korean: "Don't kill me. Please. Let me live." Not understanding what he is saying, Sayid asks: "Who are you?" and Jin replies: "No English." Trivia *With this episode, Sayid becomes the third character to have a flashback episode, a flash-forward episode, and a flash sideways episode centered solely around him. The others are Kate and Jack. * Omar is the first character to be killed on screen in the flash-sideways timeline and to have also died in the original timeline. * Keamy is wearing the Rolex watch Jin was to deliver to Los Angeles. * Miles is the first regular character who time traveled to re-encounter other regulars in the present - Lapidus, Ben, and Sun - who were not on the Island when it was moved. * Miles and Sun meet in this episode for the first time in the series. * This episode was the second of two to contain the word "Sun", the middle-section survivor who appeared in both episodes. However, unlike the previous episode , this episode is not Sun-centric. * This episode is rated TV-14-LV. Production notes *Matthew Fox (Jack Shephard) becomes the first cast member to appear in 100 episodes. **This doesn't include archive/reused footage appearances from and . ** Matthew Fox (Jack) appears without speaking lines. * This is the first Season 6 episode to break the centricity pattern mirroring Season 1. ** Based on the episode title, which appears to be cross-referenced to Season 1's , the producers may have intended the audience to anticipate this as a Sun-centric episode. ** Sayid's first flashback was in episode 1x09, "Solitary". In this, episode 6x06, he receives his first flash sideways, exactly one hundred episodes later. ** While this is not Sayid's final centric episode, it is the final episode to be solely centric to Sayid. * A Lost: on Location featurette for this episode is included on the Sixth Season Blu-ray set and on the bonus DVD but not in the ordinary DVD set. It features Anthony Azizi and Kevin Durand talking about their return and second death on the show. ** An additional featurette was produced for this episode: Sayid Vs. Dogen, a behind the scenes look at the Dogen and Sayid scenes from the episode. Bloopers and continuity errors * The same background actors who are seen guarding the Temple door at the very start of the attack are seen with the Man in Black after the massacre is over. **Also, some background actors who leave the Temple earlier with Cindy and the kids are seen in the Temple during the massacre and are killed. * The mini-van which Sayid is about to get into before Omar takes him to Keamy has the same license plate as Jack's Bronco (2SAQ321). * When the doors of the black SUV are being closed after Sayid enters, a cameraman and microphone can be seen. * When Sayid is fixing the vase, he goes to pick up the broken piece, the camera switches and shows him putting down the glue instead. * When Sayid meets Nadia and they hug, she places her left arm on his shoulder to show viewers her wedding ring, in the next shot her arm is not on his shoulder. * When Dogen and Sayid are fighting, the baseball is on one side of the desk; when the ball starts to roll off the desk it is now on the other side. * When Miles and Kate split up during the temple massacre, a person in the background is killed by being thrown into a wall. This is supposedly done by the smoke monster but it is not there. Music The Season 6 soundtrack includes the following tracks from this episode: * "Sundown" * "Catch a Falling Star" Analysis Recurring themes * Dogen alludes to an accident he was in with his son after he picked him up from baseball practice. Dogen had been drinking beforehand, which was the cause of the accident. * In the flash sideways, Nadia is married to Sayid's brother, Omer; Sayid still holds strong affection for her but believes he doesn't deserve her. * It is lightly raining when Sayid returns to the Temple to relay the Man in Black's message and it begins to rain when they all leave the temple. * Sayid, on behalf of the Man in Black, gives the Temple people an ultimatum to leave by sundown or be killed. * Claire is kept in a pit after entering the Temple. * Dogen claims that Sayid's scale is tipped "the wrong way," which Sayid tries to dispute. * Dogen calls the Man in Black "evil incarnate." * Dogen, Lennon and many Others are killed in the Temple massacre. * In the flash sideways, Omer is brought to St. Sebastian's Hospital, where Jack is in the hallway. * In the flash sideways, Sayid is confronted by Omar and Keamy. In the original timeline, Omar and Keamy were members of the mercenary team from the freighter. * Sayid enacts revenge on those who had harmed his brother by killing them. * In the flash sideways, after he defeats his brother's attackers, Sayid finds a captive Jin. * Sayid kills Dogen after he tried to drown him, have him poisoned and believing that Dogen had tricked him into having the Man in Black kill him. * Ben looks for Sayid endangering himself in the process. * Dogen tells Sayid that the price for saving his son's life was that he could never see him again. This is similar to Juliet's deal in which she came to the Island to find a cure for her sister's cancer, but was unable to leave the Island afterward. By contrast, the Man in Black offers Sayid the opportunity to not only bring the woman he lost back from the dead, but to be with her again. * When Sayid asks Dogen why should he help him kill the Man in Black, Dogen replies it's his chance to prove he's a good person. * When Sayid asks the Man in Black "What are you?" the Man in Black fails to respond but turns the tables by asking questions and making leading remarks, finally offering the "impossible". *When Sayid is woken up by Omer in the flash sideways, he comments that it is 2:30 in the morning. * When Dogen attacks Sayid, he is seen with one eye darker than the other. * Dogen has one black gloved hand in contrast to his white ungloved hand. * One half of Sayid's face is reflected in the door to Nadia's home before she greets him. Cultural references * Baseball: Dogen mentions how he used to pick his son up from baseball practice every Friday night. *'Solitaire': Miles is playing Solitaire in the courtyard when Kate enters. *'Shen ring': The hieroglyph tile on the wall in the Temple hallway that Ilana pushes to open the secret passage is a Shen ring. The Shen ring is an ancient Egyptian symbol of eternity and protection. In ancient Egypt, the Shen Ring also represents dual concepts of time; the cyclic line of periodicity and lineal time (into infinity). http://www.recoveredscience.com/const104shenring1.htm *"Catch a Falling Star": This 1957 song is sung by Claire in the hole and frequently appears in scenes related to Claire and Aaron. A version of the tune also plays in the background during the aftermath of the temple massacre. *'Star and Crescent': Nadia wears a medallion with this symbol of Islam. Literary techniques * Sayid was asked by Dogen to kill the Man in Black by stabbing him through the chest with a knife - the exact same way that Ben killed Jacob - but the Man in Black did not die from this attack. * All the Temple people who remained behind were killed by the Man in Black. * Sayid tells Omer, "I'm not that man anymore." * Omer says to Sayid that there is little adventure in the dry cleaning business, yet his dealings create the main plot of the flash sideways. * Dogen was drowned in the pool by Sayid much like Sayid was held under the water of the pool until he eventually died. ** Both Dogen and Lennon were killed in a spring that has healing properties. * Dogen was brought to the Island based off a proposition he made with Jacob, that would ensure the life of his son but which also required his eternal separation from the kid. Juliet stayed on the Island based off a similar proposition made with Ben Linus: Jacob would cure her sister's returning cancer, which had previously gone into remission, if she stayed continuing her fertility work. * Kate was searching all over the Island for Claire, but if she had just stayed at the Temple, Claire would have come right to her. * In both timelines Sayid is asked by someone to kill another person. In flash-sideways timeline he refuses but is forced to do it, while on the Island he agrees to do it but is unable to. * Sayid chooses to believe he's being lied to in the Temple (by Dogen) and in the flash-sideways timeline (by Keamy). He ends up killing both men. * Sayid had a major brawl with Keamy on the Island. In the temple, he has another one with Dogen. In this episode, he kills both men. * Dogen asks Sayid to kill a man in order to prove there is still good in his soul. * When Dogen explains "the scale" to Sayid, he holds up his hands. One to represent "good," and the other to represent "evil." Dogen is wearing a black glove on his evil hand, while his good hand remains white. * By nightfall, the Man in Black has gained the advantage and tipped power in his favor. * Sayid asks the Man in Black "What are you?" * Omar was accidentally killed by his own friends in both timelines. In the original timeline, Keamy kicked a grenade unintentionally towards Omar, and Omar was subsequently killed. In the flash-sideways timeline, Omar was shot by one of Keamy's henchmen when the henchman was aiming for Sayid. * In the flash sideways, Sayid could not be with Nadia because of his guilt over being a bad person. Back on the Island, Sayid kills Dogen in fulfillment of his bargain with the Man in Black to be with Nadia again. * Kate tries to look for Claire to save her from the Man in Black only to be saved herself. Storyline analysis * Sayid kills the men in the restaurant kitchen not only to save himself but also to save his brother from further "penalties" for late payments. * Sayid fights with Dogen after trying to get some answers about the torture he received. Sayid later kills Dogen and Lennon at the Pool. * Nadia is married to Sayid's brother, Omer, in the flash sideways. Episode connections Episode references * Kate tells Claire she took Aaron off the Island. * Sayid states that the only thing he ever wanted died in his arms. The episode context indicates this is most likely Nadia, who died in Sayid's arms after being hit by a car in Los Angeles. On the other hand, Shannon died in his arms after being accidentally shot on the Island, and they later wake each other up in the flash sideways world. * Miles tells Sayid that he actually died and that his resurrection was not the work of the Others. * Miles mentions to Sun that Jin was previously in the Temple but had left. * Dogen mentions his son, who was previously seen in the flash-sideways timeline. * Ilana uses the same secret passage that Hurley used. Episode allusions * Sayid carries a picture of Nadia with him in the flash-sideways timeline. * Claire sings "Catch a Falling Star", which has appeared in several episodes: Claire asked the Stewarts to sing it for her baby, the mobile in the Staff station nursery played the melody, and Kate sang it to Aaron while she was raising him. * Nadia is married to Sayid's brother, Omer, in the flash sideways. Omer was previously shown as a child in Sayid's flashback. * Dogen is seen holding the baseball Jack asked him about previously. Unanswered questions * How did Dogen's death enable the Man in Black to enter the Temple? External links *ABC Medianet press release ar:الغروب de:6.06 Sundown es:Sundown fr:6x06 ru:Закат nl:Sundown Category:Sayid-centric Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Featured on Lost: on Location Category:Episodes that are Rated TV-14-LV